1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmills. More specifically, the present invention relates to treadmills with adjustable cushioning members.
2. The Relevant Technology
Treadmills have become increasingly popular in recent years as exercise equipment that is used for either running or walking. Treadmills typically include an exercise platform having an elongate frame with a roller assembly mounted across opposite lateral ends of the frame. A belt is mounted for travel about the roller assembly and is controlled by a motor. The belt is flexible and unable to rigidly support the weight of the user. A user is supported by a deck disposed between the upper portion of the belt and the frame. As the user walks or runs on the belt, the belt is pressed against the underlying deck to provide mechanical support.
Some treadmills include decks that are directly affixed to the frame to provide a rigid support. As a result, the shock delivered to the deck from the user's step is reflected back to the foot, ankle and/or leg of the user in a similar manner as the reactive forces are imposed on a walker, a jogger or a runner exercising on a hard-paved surface or a sidewalk. Over long periods of time, the shock experienced by the user may provide detrimental effects to the joints of the user. Even in the short term, exercising on a rigid surface may prove to be tiring and jarring to a user. Attempts have been made to provide a way to cushion the impact reflected back to a user while still providing a rigid surface to support the belt and the user.
One method of attempting to cushion the impact reflected to a user is to provide an intricate shock absorbing system, which is attached to both the frame and the deck. However, the intricate shock absorbing system has proven to be difficult to manufacture and cost prohibitive. Another method includes attaching rubber blocks or cushioning strips along the length of the frame prior to mounting the deck to the frame. However, the rubber blocks or cushioning strips have proven to perform differently from one user to another due to the individual weight of the users. As a result, at times the cushioning has proven to be insufficient while at other times the cushioning has proven to be excessive, depending on the user. Another method includes the use of elastomeric springs that are positioned between the frame and the deck to provide an amount of resistance that is proportional to the extent that the deck deflected by a user while exercising.
Each user exercising on a treadmill does not cause the same amount of deflection. Furthermore, the amount of cushioning needed also depends upon the exercise that the user performs on the treadmill. For instance, running on the treadmill tends to require more cushioning than walking on the same treadmill. In addition, the amount of cushioning desired varies from user to user according to personal taste. As such, it would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a treadmill that offers differing amounts of cushioning.
Another problem within the art relates to treadmills that fail to provide adequate cushioning. A treadmill that does not adequately cushion the exercising user may, in some cases, result in user injury due to the forces applied to the user places his or her foot upon the deck of the treadmill. As such, it would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a treadmill that offers increased amounts of cushioning.